Pour Toujours, Panda
by Queen M.I.S.K
Summary: Remords, quand tu nous tiens...


NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : (même si je sais qu'une personne sur 5 va lire ça, je mets quand-même quelques remarques. D'ailleurs, merci à cette 1 personne sur 5.)

Hey, les bébés pandas-hippies-geek-pervers aux tendances borderlines ! Ça roule ?

Comme j'en ai évidemment trop pris, et le mélange d'acides-yaoi n'étant pas forcément bon, j'ai écrit ce petit OS avec l'aide de Mr Nounours, et perdu dans l'action mes lunettes de soleil, et c'est sans modestie aucune, que je poste ça maintenant. (hein Sentule, j'écris bien ? Oui, tu n'est qu'une chaise, je comprends ton nouveau délire, mais redeviens toi-même, ok ?)

Bref, dans le fandom Youtuber, je préfère lire qu'écrire, alors celui-ci est exceptionnel. Le Panda et Matthieu Sommet ensemble... j'en rêve vraiment, c'est trop mignon ! *-*

Brefouillons, je n'ai pas forcément quelque chose à dire non plus. Alors je vous abandonne ici, et bonne lecture ! (Non, Sentule, rends-moi mes bonbons ! Connard, reviens si t'as des couilles !)

* * *

"- Je suis désolé... Pardonne-moi panda...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Mat... tu sais, depuis que tu t'es fait tirer dessus, j'ai pu avoir ce que je voulais, un royaume, une armée, une terre pour mes semblables, le respect que je mérite... on peut dire que tu m'as tout donné. Et je t'en remercie allègrement ! Alors, comme je suis magnanime, je vais t'offrir un dernier vœu avant de t'achever, comme j'ai pu achever ce délinquant sexuel et capturer ce drogué pour me fournir l'herbe qu'il me faut. D'ailleurs, finalement, notre gamin s'en sort bien, lui, il dirige maintenant mes troupes ! Tu l'as tellement maltraité, qu'il veut maintenant se venger ! Et il est très compétent, si ses jeux vidéos l'avaient plus souvent aidé, il aurait peut-être pu se vivre encore mieux que maintenant ! Mais... je n'aurais peut-être même jamais eu tout ça. Donc, dernière volonté ?

-... je...

\- Oui, Mathieu ?

\- ... embrasse-moi... une dernière fois...

\- Oh ? Rien d'autre ? Tu es sûr ? Tes yeux ne mentent pas... très bien... desserre les lèvres, je ne peux pas entrer... j'avoue que ce fût agréable, Mat... j'ai toujours aimé faire ça. Mais, c'est fini maintenant. Adieu, Mathieu !"

"...ieu... out... Mat... debout... allez, réveille-toi !"

Je lâchai un grognement guttural, je ne voulais pas... finalement, on me secoua. J'essaya alors d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière m'aveugla. Je sentais quelque chose d'humide entre mes paupières... des larmes ? Je réessaya d'ouvrir progressivement les yeux. Devant moi, la personne qui m'appelait était le gamin. Il avait l'air... inquiet ?

"Ouf, heureusement tu es réveillé ! Je me demandais pourquoi tu pleurais en plein sommeil."

Hein ? C'est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi je pleure ainsi en pensant à lui ? Dans un rêve aussi démentiel ?

"- Je... pleurais ?

\- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

\- Emm... je... hésitais-je embarrassé. Ne dis rien aux autres, ok ? Sinon... sinon y t'arrivera des saloperies !

\- Ah, bah, j'aimerais bien, mais le Hippie t'as vu. Enfin, il était un peu trop drogué donc il a pas vraiment dû capter.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Euh, 8h50.

\- Ok... j'vais prendre une douche... mais... c'est quoi ce pyjama en pilou ??

\- Bah je l'aime bien ce pyjama... et monsieur Nounours il le trouve confortable."

J'abandonnais à dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il n'était encore qu'un gamin après tout. Je m'essuyais les yeux, une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine, et partis dans le salon. Au fond de moi, je voulais m'assurer que mes compagnons étaient encore en vie. À peine la porte ouverte qu'un nuage de fumée, rempli de substances probablement illicites, m'assaillit.

"Pouah ! Fis-je en toussant. Hippie ! J't'ai déjà dit d'ouvrir la fenêtre !

\- Désolé gros, tu m'connais ! Quand j'ai pris un peu de champignons et de la beuh, j'oublie ! Surtout avec un flower power ! Pour oublier... quoi déjà ? Euh, tu veux un flower power, gros ? Parce que t'avais pas l'air d'aller bien tout à l'heure.

\- Oublie ça. Et ouvre cette fenêtre !

\- Ok ! Tu vas pas me mettre dehors, hein ? J'ai pas de chez moi sinon ! Tu peeuuux paaaas me laiiiiseeeer !

\- Nan, et lâche-moi ! Il est où le délinquant sexuel ?

\- Ici gamin !"

Je me retournais et sortant de la chambre du Geek, il cacha derrière son dos un objet.

"Toi tu caches quelque chose, non ?

\- Ahah, ricana-t-il de sa voix rauque, en fait, c'est pas pour moi... enfin, si, mais pas directement quoi... bref pas tes affaires.

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me cacher un truc pervers ? Pour la première fois !

\- Et bien, je pensais faire un cadeau au gamin, comme il aime bien Pokémon... me répondit-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus."

Dans mon esprit s'imposa alors une image qui aurait été mieux loin de mon cerveau.

"T'as acheté un godemichet Pokémon au gamin ?? Mais t'es malade ? Le pire que tu aurais pu faire, c'est lui acheter le plug anal Pikachu...

\- Comment t'as su ?"

Devant mon air ébahi, le Patron n'osa faire aucun mouvement, anticipant une réaction, trop épidermique de ma part, qui ne vint pas. Décidément, cette journée était étrange. Tout n'était pas comme d'habitude. Je décidais de m'en aller avant d'en savoir plus, ces révélations m'avaient coupé l'appétit. Je partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, criant avant de bloquer la porte :

"- Le premier qui me dérange se fera jeter dehors en passant par la fenêtre ! Celle-ci non-ouverte, c'est clair ?!"

Tout ce que j'entendis était quelques grognements. Je soupirais. Pourquoi fallait-il que ma journée commence ainsi ? Tout était étrange, de mon rêve jusqu'à l'attitude de mes compagnons. Panda... pourquoi ? Lassé de réflexions, je laissais glisser mes vêtements et entrais dans ma douche. Mes problèmes et mes ennuis s'écoulèrent dans le siphon, avec l'eau et les résidus de savons. Une fois nettoyé, je mis une serviette autour de ma taille et me pencha au dessus du lavabo, regardant avec insistance le miroir. Qu'espérais-je ? Que tout redevienne comme avant, avec lui... la douleur à la poitrine était cependant toujours présente. J'avais besoin de réponses, j'avais besoin de savoir. Je pensais que si je m'éloignais de lui, j'irai mieux. Je récitais à nouveau le rituel pour invoquer les esprits, prononçant trois fois son prénom. Ça avait marché la première fois, pourquoi pas la seconde ?

Maître Panda.

Maître Panda.

Maître Panda.

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, en espérant que ça marche à nouveau. Rien ne se produisit cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait personne à part moi et mon reflet, me renvoyant une image pleine de désespoir et de douleur, les yeux remplis de questions sans réponses.

J'avais encore échoué.

J'aurais voulu lui dire pardon, pardon de ce que je lui avait dit, que je le voulais à mes côtés, pour l'émission... et pour moi.

Une chose se produit dans le miroir. Mon reflet avait des yeux larmoyants.

Puis une larme.

Une deuxième. Et encore.

Je portais ma main à mon visage et la retira, de l'eau sur mes doigts. Mes jambes me lâchèrent, traîtresses, et je glissa le long du mur, jusqu'à me trouver à terre. Mes larmes coulèrent sans retenue aucune. Je me mis à hoqueter, une main sur ma bouche, afin d'étouffer le bruit.

Je sentis une paire de bras, chaude et douce, m'entourer chaleureusement. Je relevais mon visage avec espoir, le cœur gonflant de bonheur... mais il n'y avait rien. Juste une impression de chaleur à cause de la vapeur d'eau. Le cœur brisé, de tout bonheur évaporé, je me relevais et me pencha sur mon lavabo. À l'intérieur, un billet était glissé. Je l'ouvris avec empressement.

C'était son écriture.

"Ne pleure pas. Je suis toujours là. Dans ton cœur. Tu me manques à moi aussi. J'ai fait un rêve où tu mourrais. Et... l'idée de ne plus te voir ne m'enchante plus désormais. Mais rien ne m'empêchera de dominer le monde. Ne croise plus ma route, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive le moindre mal.

Pour toujours.

Panda"


End file.
